A Distant Memory
by CCangel
Summary: Sequel to A Life Erased. Elisa is content with her life. Her family is in tact but soon her world is turned upside down again with the arrival of someone she thought was dead.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Meghan locked herself in her room. She stared at her baby picture for hours thinking about the day's events. She wasn't making it up. She saw him but it had to be impossible. Their mom said he died in a plane crash and he was burnt beyond recognition.

She scooted down on her bed clutching the picture. "Daddy, if you're really in heaven, can you give me a sign? Anything? I'm not going crazy here, am I?"

She groaned. "Like I was really going to get an answer." She closed her eyes briefly but soon fell into a deep sleep.

Elisa got home and saw Christopher studying. "Hey Chris," she greeted kissing him on top of his head.

"Hey mom," he said.

Elisa locked her gun away and looked around for Meghan. "Where's your sister?"

"In her room," he said. She nodded.

"What are you studying?"

"History," he replied. "Studying about Vietnam."

"Do you need help?" she asked.

"Mom, it's history," he said as if her question was pointless.

"Alright historian," she joked. "Obviously I know absolutely nothing."

"Don't worry mom, I'll help you," he shot back.

"Funny," she deadpanned. He smirked and got up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Love you mom," he said. She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Uh huh. I'll remember that the next time I ask you to wash the dishes. Now, I need to cook dinner. Will you go and get Meghan so you can set the table?"

"Sure," he replied after gathering his belongings and walking to her room. He saw her clutching the photo of their dad.

He put down his books. He shook her lightly and she stirred. He gently took the picture from her. "Meg, wake up. Mom is home."

"Daddy," she whispered.

Christopher sighed. "No. It's me...Chris. It's time to wake up."

Meghan opened her eyes. "How long was I out?"

"I don't know but you said daddy. I see what happened earlier is still on your mind," he said picking up the picture.

"Chris, I wasn't making it up. And I have to tell mom."

He blinked. "Are you crazy? How do you propose on doing that? Say mom, dad isn't really dead. She'd think something snapped. No, you can't do that to mom or to us. Besides, she and Goliath are solid. Why disrupt that?"

"How do you explain it then?" she questioned.

"It was just somebody who looked like him. If it were true, I'd be jumping for joy but it's not. Now, forget about this. Mom needs us to set the table."

He kissed the side of her head. "Put it out of your mind."

"Now you sound like dad," she muttered.

He chuckled. "Just pull it together Meg." He walked out to see Elisa stirring something in a pot.

She saw him out of her peripheral vision. "What took you so long?"

"Meghan was knocked out," he replied. "She's on her way."

He went into the kitchen and started taking down plates. "Mom-never mind."

"What is it?" she asked concerned.

"Meg and I have an announcement to make," he said. "It's nothing bad," he added quickly.

"Okay then," she said and turned her attention back to the food.

Meghan came out her room and greeted Elisa before setting the table.

"You ok?" Christopher whispered. She nodded her head.

A noise alerted them and Christopher went to the window. "Mom, they're here," he shouted.

Goliath walked in followed by James, Angela, and Broadway. They said their hellos. "Where's everybody else?" Christopher asked.

"They're coming," Angela said. "Elisa, do you need help?"

"I got it," she yelled from the kitchen. Goliath went to the kitchen and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hello my love," he whispered.

"Hi big guy," she said. They heard Derek come in followed by the sounds of children.

"I hope I have enough food," she muttered.

He chuckled against her. "I'm sure you do. Anything I can do to help?"

"Nope. Just keep them company."

Goliath went into the living room as Meghan walked into the kitchen. "Mom."

"Yes baby."

"I have a question. It's about dad."

Elisa turned to her. "What about him?"

"Um, can we visit him tomorrow?"

"Sure. You know whenever you want, we can go. If I can't take you then one of your godparents will."

"I figured since you're not working tomorrow...

"It's not a problem. Have you been thinking about him a lot lately?"

"You could say that," she replied.

Elisa smiled. "I still miss him too. We will leave in the morning. Just the two of us."

Christopher walked in eyeing his sister. "What's going on?"

"Mama and I are going to visit daddy tomorrow," she said.

He flickered his eyes between them. "Okay."

"Do you want to come?" Elisa asked. He shook his head no. "Alright," she said before getting back to cooking. "Dinner will be ready in a few."

During dinner Elisa noticed how overwhelmed Meghan looked. She caught Meghan's eye and she smiled. Meghan smiled back.

"We have an announcement to make," Christopher said. "We're going to law school."

Elisa let out a laugh. "I'm so proud of both of you. You're going to make great lawyers."

"What side?" Derek asked.

"I don't know yet," Christopher said.

"Defense attorney," Meghan answered.

"That makes sense given how many times she's gotten me out of trouble," James joked.

"You'll be fine," Goliath said. "Defending people is in your blood."

"Thanks."

Two hours later Elisa was in the backyard on her porch. "Elisa," Goliath called.

"Hey," she said softly. "Did you notice Meghan seemed to be stressed out about something?"

"She seemed fine after she talked about law school."

Elisa sighed. "She asked about Jase. She wants to visit him tomorrow but it's something else. We've talked about him before naturally but I can't shake the feeling that she's holding something back."

"Maybe she really misses him," Goliath offered.

"It is getting close to his birthday and Macbeth should be coming around soon ready to take them to Scotland again," she said.

"I'm sure it's nothing Elisa," Goliath said.

"I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Elisa and Meghan stood in front of Jason's grave. Elisa looked over to her daughter who was unusually quiet. She nudged her a bit. "Meghan, is something on your mind?"

"Do you ever think of what life would be like if dad hadn't died?"

"I used to quite frequently," Elisa admitted. "I would imagine us taking so many trips to the ranch or out of the country. Jason promised me that we would go all over the world. He kept it surprisingly."

"Do you still love him?"

"I'll always love him," she explained. "Why do you ask?"

She wanted to tell her what she saw but her brother's words were in the back of her mind. "Just curious."

"Curiosity? Is that the real reason?"

"Yes," she answered keeping her gaze on the tombstone.

They went silent as they looked ahead. Meghan bent down and traced his name. Seeing it felt foreign now. His face came in her mind and she shook her head.

"What would you do if dad came back?"

"What?" Elisa asked confused.

"If dad were to come through that door-

"I don't know Meg. I'd be elated, scared and whatever else. Where is all this coming from?"

"I miss him," she said. "That's all."

"I know baby. I wish he could have been here for everything. I know it wasn't easy at times but we made it as a family," Elisa said. Meghan smiled briefly.

"Do we have to go to Scotland this year? I'd rather stay in New York," Meghan asked.

"You don't have to. Just call your uncle," Elisa replied. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. Since we are out, can we stop by Macbeth's?"

"Call him and see," she said as they walked toward the car.

Meghan was sitting in Macbeth's living room looking through an old book. Macbeth looked over her shoulder and noticed what it was. "The Canmore family bible." She didn't respond.

"Why are you looking through it?" he asked.

"I wanted to," she said.

"What's going on?" he asked suspicious.

"You can't tell mom," she instructed.

"Keeping secrets from your mother is not something I'd like to do," Macbeth said.

"I know but she will freak if I tell her," Meghan said. "I have to tell someone."

Macbeth pulled up a chair in front of her. "Okay. What is it?"

"I saw dad yesterday," she blurted.

"Goliath was human?"

She rubbed her forehead. "No uncle. I saw daddy yesterday. He was walking the streets looking for something. Before you say anything, I know...he's supposed to be dead."

"Jason wouldn't leave his family on purpose. He loved you too much. It had to be someone else," Macbeth argued.

"Honestly it wasn't. I need your help in proving that's he alive."

"Look, his birthday is coming up and I know you want to cancel the trip. You have so much going on and it just reminds you that he isn't here."

"But he is. I just need proof. Please, help me with this," she said.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'll help you but for the life of me, I don't like this. You could end up hurting yourself."

"Considered me warned. Please let this be a secret between us."

Macbeth nodded. "Your mother is going to kill me," he muttered.

"No she won't. She'll be thrilled," she said trying to convince him.

"What am I going to be thrilled about?" Elisa asked.

Both jumped slightly. "Horseback riding. It's been months since she went last," Macbeth lied.

Elisa chuckled. "Yes it has. When do you plan on going to the ranch?"

"As soon as possible," she said looking at Macbeth.

"I can't wait to see you back on a horse. Maybe I'll race you," Elisa joked as she sat on the arm rest.

"Two formidable Canmores on horseback," Macbeth commented. They laughed a bit before Macbeth excused himself. "Do whatever you like. I need to do something before I forget."

Macbeth went to his study and closed the door. He dialed the police station in London. "I need to speak with a commissioner. I need to speak to someone about the accidental death of Jason Canmore."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Macbeth sat in his study alone. He learned nothing new about his nephew. The commissioner insisted the burnt body belonged to Jason and the case was closed. He could still see the shocked look on Meghan's face when he shook his head no as she passed by him to leave.

Now, as he sat, he wished some evidence of a mistake appeared. It would somewhat erase the guilt he felt after all these years. He never truly forgave himself for sending Jason and the others on that plane no matter how many times he told himself that things like that happen from time to time. He sighed and rose out of his seat.

He went to his phone and started to dial Elisa's number but hung up.

Elisa noticed how quiet her daughter had been after leaving Macbeth's. She waited until the evening to talk to her but when she went into Meghan's room she found her clutching a picture of Jason. She sighed at the sight. She was beginning to worry now.

Elisa pried the picture from Meghan's hands and put it in the drawer. She went to her bedroom and closed the door and went to sleep.

_**The next day…**_

Christopher and Meghan were at the café after school. Christopher noticed his sister spent most of the time looking out the window and it was starting to annoy him.

"Stop Meg. Stop expecting something to happen," he chided.

She whipped her head around. "Shut up Chris. I'm not in the mood."

He arched his eyebrow. "I don't care. I've watched you for two days living in this fantasy in your head."

"Well it doesn't matter because Macbeth practically said dad being alive is impossible," she snapped.

"Good. Now you can get it out of your head," he shot back and went back to eating. He heard her get up from the table knowing she was probably on the verge of crying. He sighed. He knew his words were harsh but he was tired. Tired of contemplating whether his sister's claims were real. He knew if it were true, his world…their world would never be the same and he did not know how to cope with that.

He heard footsteps approach the table and Meghan sat down. Her eyes were red causing him to feel horrible. "Meghan-

"Don't say anything Chris. In fact we can just go," she said. "Mom will expect us to be there by the time she comes home," she continued getting out of her seat. She left him there before he got in another word.

He got out of his seat and followed her out. He was walking so fast to catch up with her that he bumped into someone.

"Sorry sir," he said as he looked at the face before him.

"It was my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I was on my way to the art gallery," the man said. Christopher's mind went blank. He quickly shook his head.

"Art gallery. Which one?"

"The Metropolitan Museum of Art," he answered. "Are you into art?"

"A little. I've never paid much attention to it," Christopher said.

"You should," he said. Christopher just nodded not believing what was in front of him.

'What's your name?" Christopher asked.

"John Matthews," he answered and he reached into his pocket and gave him a business card. "There's a new exhibit opening this Friday night. Hope to see you there-

"Christopher Canmore," he replied,

"It was a pleasure to meet you," John said.

"You too," Christopher said.

John smiled and walked past him. Christopher nearly hyperventilated in the middle of the sidewalk. He had seen him in the flesh. "She was right," he whispered.

Christopher was in a daze when he got home. His conversation played over and over in his head but he wondered why he called himself John Matthews.

"Christopher," he heard. He silently cringed. He turned around to see his mother's narrowed eyes.

"Hey mom," he said.

"Hey? That's the only thing you have to say to me right now. What happened this afternoon? Why is Meghan crying?"

"We got into a fight. I said something I shouldn't have," he explained. "I'll go talk to her." He went to his sister's room.

"Meghan open up," he said. She did and he nearly pushed her backwards trying to get in. Meghan closed the door.

"What is your problem?" she questioned.

"Look I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "You were right."

"Right about what?"

"I saw him," he said. "And talked to him."

She was stunned. "You-you talked to him. What did he say?"

"He is part of an art exhibit opening this Friday. He would like for me to come. But he had no clue who I was. He thinks he is someone else," Christopher explained.

Meghan started to pace before facing her brother again. She was excited…too excited for his taste. "Now that we know dad is really alive, all we have to do is get mom there and he'll remember."

Christopher shook his head. "Bad move. If she freaks out and dad still doesn't remember, what then? We can't have him thinking mom is a psycho or something. We play this smart. We or I can go to museum after school and volunteer our services if we can. We get to know him again. Then we tell mom."

"Guys, you ok in there?" Elisa asked.

Meghan opened the door. "Yeah mom." She eyed them closely.

"Alright. We're going to the Eyrie in a bit," she stated.

**Later** **that** **evening…**

Elisa sat in the study lost in thought. She didn't hear Goliath come in until he was practically standing in front of her. She jumped a little.

"You scared me," she said.

"Sorry," he said. "You seemed preoccupied."

He saw the stress cross her face and he sat beside her. She didn't speak for a while. "Elisa," he called out.

"I think I might need to send Meghan to therapy. She's been acting strange and I don't know the real reason. I know it has something to do with Jason. I mean, she's always missed him but she's been asking me stuff that is setting off alarms."

"Like what?"

"If I still loved him or what would I do if he suddenly came back," she replied. "Then last night she was clutching a picture of him. I've never seen it this bad."

"Have you talked to her yet?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Do you want us to do it together?" he questioned grabbing her hand.

"Yes," she said. She let go and went to go look for. She found her children talking in hush tones.

"What's going on here?" Goliath asked making them jump. He crossed his arms over his chest waiting.

"Hi dad," James greeted. "We were just talking about art."

"Art?" he repeated. James took the business card out of Christopher's hand.

"Chris picked up this card about this art exhibit," he said handing it over to Goliath. Elisa held Christopher's gaze.

"When did you become so interested in art?" she asked.

"Recently. I need to broaden my horizon," he said coolly.

She didn't necessarily buy that explanation but she let it go for now. "Boys, we need to talk to your sister alone."

They all exchanged glances before leaving. Elisa sat across from Meghan while Goliath stood behind her. "Mom?"

"What is going on with you? You haven't been yourself," Elisa said full of concern.

"I'm fine," she said. Elisa shook her head.

"Honey, you were clutching a picture of your dad and you've been asking so many questions. Random questions about how I would feel…what's going on?"

She sighed. "I miss him. That's all."

"Really. Then why all the questions," she said.

Meghan had to figure out a way to get out of this conversation before she spilled the beans.

"What? Am I not allowed to ask questions about him?" she clipped.

Elisa blinked. "That's not what I said."

"You might as well have. Just because you have forgotten about him and moved on doesn't mean I have to do the same," she snapped. She could see the hurt expression on her mother's face but she didn't give away her remorse.

"Meghan, we are worried about you," Goliath said trying to diffuse the growing tension.

Her eyes snapped up at him. "You have no say in this. You're not my father."

"Meghan Elizabeth Canmore, that's enough," Elisa said calmly yet firm.

"No mom. He's been trying to replace dad for years. He probably hates that we were born anyway. We come from hunters. He and dad were enemies. He's glad dad is dead," she yelled realizing she may have pushed too far.

She could see the fire dancing in Elisa's eyes and it took everything in her not to flinch. Elisa didn't even turn her head when she addressed Goliath.

"Could you please excuse us?" she asked. He didn't move. "Goliath, I need to speak with Meghan alone now," she said looking at him with the same hardened glare she'd just given her child.

He reluctantly left and Elisa whipped her body around. "Do you really think Goliath has replaced Jason? If so, you are mistaken. I told you Jason could never be replaced. He will always be your father but he is gone and Goliath loves you. He loves all of us. You and your brothers and Angela are the most important things in his life. And no, he is not glad that Jason is dead and you have no right to insinuate otherwise. For the record, I have not forgotten about him. I see him in you and Christopher every day and it hurts sometimes. You are not the only one in this family who misses him. Now, I suggest you change your attitude before we go out those doors. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," she said just as calm. Meghan turned from her mother letting out a breath. She walked out the doors only to be met by Goliath.

She looked away in shame. He tilted her head up. "Those were some harsh words you said to your mother. Why did you say them?"

"Meghan!" James called a little louder than necessary. Meghan took a step back.

"Sorry for what I said earlier," she said and quickly walked off. James hooked his arm through Meghan's leading her to the terrace.

Goliath went back inside the room to see Elisa staring out the window. "Elisa," he said.

She wiped her eyes. "Yeah," she said shakily.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Well, as fine as I can be. Our daughter thinks I'm some kind of idiot."

"No she doesn't," he said softly. He heard her scoff.

"Did you hear what she said?" she asked. "I'm not sure what's gotten into her."

"We'll figure it out," he encouraged.

Chris and James just stared at their sister as she relayed what just happened. "Wow," James stated. "You really said all that."

"Yeah," she replied. "Clearly I'm getting ready to be on punishment. And thanks for the save by the way."

"No problem," he said. "If you want, you can crash at mom's house."

'Thanks," she said, "but I don't think mom would like that very much."

"So what happens now?" James questioned.

"If Meghan hasn't done too much damage, we'll be trying to volunteer at this exhibit," Christopher explained.

"Can I come too?" James asked. "Me involved with art isn't far-fetched. I promise to be out of there before the sun sets."

"Okay…cool," he responded. He turned to Meghan. "Apologize to mom. I get why you did it but I didn't expect you to make her that upset." Meghan just simply nodded.

Before she went to bed, Meghan knocked on her mother's door. "Mama, can I come in?" she asked as she slightly opened the door.

Elisa looked up from her bed. "Come in."

Meghan sat on the edge. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean those things."

"Apology accepted but in a small way you did," Elisa said. "I didn't go into marriage with Goliath lightly. I didn't move on from Jason's death lightly either. I let him go so I could be happy. You know the story of your dad and I and what it took for us to be together. However, we can't live in the past and ignore our present and future."

"I know," she responded. She kissed Elisa on the cheek. "Love you mom."

"Love you too," she said. "By the way, you are on punishment."

"Here it comes," she said lightly.

"You spending time at the Labyrinth with Derek," she said.

"Mom…no. Derek always puts me to work on something," she whined.

"Too bad. Next time don't disrespect your mother," Elisa stated. "Good night sweetheart."

"Good night," she said.


End file.
